usagiyojimbofandomcom-20200215-history
Collections
Books 1-7 are published by Fantagraphics; books 8-33 are published by Dark Horse Comics and include the material from the Mirage issues; and books 34-up are published by IDW. Hardcover versions of the Dark Horse collections often include exclusive extras; some of this material was included in the 2004 artbook, also published by Dark Horse. * Book 1: The Ronin * Book 2: Samurai * Book 3: The Wanderer's Road * Book 4: The Dragon Bellow Conspiracy * Book 5: Lone Goat and Kid * Book 6: Circles * Book 7: Gen's Story * Book 8: Shades of Death * Book 9: Daisho * Book 10: The Brink of Life and Death * Book 11: Seasons * Book 12: Grasscutter * Book 13: Grey Shadows * Book 14: Demon Mask * Book 15: Grasscutter II: Journey to Atsuta Shrine * Book 16: The Shrouded Moon * Book 17: Duel at Kitanoji * Book 18: Travels With Jotaro * Book 19: Fathers and Sons * Book 20: Glimpses of Death * Book 21: The Mother of Mountains * Book 22: Tomoe's Story * Book 23: Bridge of Tears * Book 24: Return of the Black Soul * Book 25: Fox Hunt * Book 26: Traitors of the Earth * Book 27: A Town Called Hell * Book 28: Red Scorpion * Book 29: Two Hundred Jizo * Book 30: Thieves and Spies * Book 31: The Hell Screen * Book 32: Mysteries * Book 33: The Hidden * Book 34: Bunraku and Other Stories * Space Usagi Larger Collections * Usagi Yojimbo: The Special Edition * The Usagi Yojimbo Saga Volume 1 * The Usagi Yojimbo Saga Volume 2 * The Usagi Yojimbo Saga Volume 3 * The Usagi Yojimbo Saga Volume 4 * The Usagi Yojimbo Saga Volume 5 * The Usagi Yojimbo Saga Volume 6 * The Usagi Yojimbo Saga Volume 7 * The Usagi Yojimbo Saga Volume 8 * The Usagi Yojimbo Saga Volume 9 * The Usagi Yojimbo Saga: Legends * Usagi Yojimbo Gallery Edition Volume 1: Samurai and Other Stories * Usagi Yojimbo Gallery Edition Volume 2: The Artist and Other Stories * Usagi Yojimbo: Grasscutter Artist Select Other Collections * The Art of Usagi Yojimbo: 20th Anniversary Edition, published 2004. * Usagi Yojimbo: Yokai * The Sakai Project * Usagi Yojimbo: Senso * Usagi Yojimbo Dojo 20th Anniversary Special * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Usagi Yojimbo * Usagi Yojimbo/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Complete Collection * Usagi Yojimbo: 35 Years of Covers Sketchbooks * The Usagi Yojimbo Sketchbook #1 * The Usagi Yojimbo Sketchbook #2 * The Usagi Yojimbo Sketchbook #3 * The Usagi Yojimbo Sketchbook #4 * The Usagi Yojimbo Sketchbook #5 * The Usagi Yojimbo Sketchbook #6 * The Usagi Yojimbo Sketchbook #7 * The Usagi Yojimbo Sketchbook #8 * The Usagi Yojimbo Sketchbook #9 * The Usagi Yojimbo Sketchbook #10 * The Usagi Yojimbo Sketchbook #11 * The Usagi Yojimbo Sketchbook #12 * The Usagi Yojimbo Sketchbook #13 * The Usagi Yojimbo Sketchbook #14 * The Usagi Yojimbo Sketchbook #15 * The Usagi Yojimbo Sketchbook #16 Category:Lists of comics